


The tale of the Knight, the Sorcerer and the Baby

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: When the patrol comes back, Arthur soon realises Gwaine is missing. And why is Merlin carrying a baby in his arms?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/gifts).



> Thanks a lot to the mods for their patience with me as the whole world seemed to want to prevent me from finishing this fic!  
> Thanks to ingberry for the beta!

“Sire, the patrol is back.”

Arthur nodded and followed Sir Kay to the courtyard. He had sent Percival, Gwaine and Merlin to investigate some reports about a Sorceress terrorising some of the smaller villages near the Essetir’s borders.

It was still strange for Arthur to send Merlin along with some Knights for a patrol. In his mind, Merlin was still his bubbly idiot of a manservant and not the most powerful Sorcerer on Earth. Now that his magic wasn’t a secret anymore, Merlin had insisted on helping Camelot as much as possible and Arthur had complied. Merlin had become part of nearly all the expeditions linked with magical beings.

Arthur reached the stairs when he noticed that something was amiss. Percival was riding in front and behind him, Merlin was hunched on his horse… And there, where Gwaine should have been riding, was only his horse without its rider.

Arthur hurried to meet his friends. As he neared them, he saw Percival worried expression and noticed that Merlin was holding something in his arms.

“What happened? Where is Gwaine?”

“Not now,” Percival answered in an unusually blunt way.

He dismounted, gave the reins to a stable boy , and without really paying attention to Arthur, he went to help Merlin get down from his horse.

That’s when Arthur saw what Merlin was holding: A baby, nestled in what looked like a knight’s cape. The baby was asleep, his tiny fists tucked under his chin. 

“Would you explain me what’s going on?” Arthur asked again.

“Shhh… You’ll wake Gw… The baby.” Percival shushed him, putting his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and guiding him toward the castle. “Let’s go inside or the baby will catch a cold.”

Arthur was left gobsmacked. Percival had never acted like that before. The warmth in his eyes when he was looking at the baby was even more intriguing than his strange behaviour. The King followed the two men and the baby in silence.

As they entered the Council room, Arthur watched Percival fetch a chair for Merlin and once again, the warmth was back in his eyes as he watched the child in Merlin’s arms.

“We should call for Gaius,” Merlin suggested as his slowly rocked the baby against his chest.

“You’re right. He can probably help us.”

Merlin nodded and Percival went to the door to call for a servant to go fetch the physician.

“Is one of you finally going to tell me what’s going on?”

Arthur started to feel annoyed. Neither Merlin nor Percival had ever ignored him like that before.

“You should sit,” Merlin answered still looking at the baby.

“I’m fine standing.”

“As you want.”

Percival appeared behind Merlin. 

“We should wait for Gaius. He’ll need to hear the story, too.”

Arthur huffed. 

“You’ll tell it again. I want to know where Gwaine is and who that baby is.”

“Stop shouting! You’ll wake Gwaine!” 

“Gwaine? Are you telling me that…” 

“Arthur, you should sit down,” Merlin said.

Arthur glared at Merlin and didn’t move. 

“As you want”, Merlin rolled his eyes. “Percival?” 

 

“So we went to Dinorwig,” Percival started to explain. “As the envoy reported, the inhabitants told us about the strange events occurring for the last three months.” 

“Clearly a sorceress!” Merlin interrupted.

 

“During the first three days nothing happened. But during our fourth night, we were awoken by a big commotion. People were running and shouting. We understood that something was happening in the old Peter farm. We went there and…”

“There were flying chickens and cows everywhere... really simple levitation spell,” Merlin chimed in.

Merlin and the Knights had witnessed other magical events during the course of the next day until Merlin finally identified the witch and confronted her.

“She was an unmarried woman who had been sent to the village to meet her husband by her parents only to discover he was already in love and engaged to another woman. She was mad and decided to get her revenge by scaring the people!”, Percival explained.

“She wasn’t very powerful. I was sure to neutralise her but then Gwaine made a comment about her looks.” 

“A nasty comment,” Percival said. .

“Yeah, she got mad and started to shoot spells. I thought I had blocked everyone but when the smoke disappeared we didn’t see Gwaine anymore. Though there was a crying baby on the grass.”

“Are you telling me that this baby is Gwaine?” Arthur asked, looking at Merlin and Percival in disbelief. 

They both nodded.

Gaius chose that moment to come in.

“Gaius!” Merlin exclaimed. “We need your help!”

They were interrupted by Gwaine crying. Arthur still couldn’t quite come to terms with the fact that one of his knights was now a few months old.

What didn’t help Arthur’s sanity was Gaius’ suggestion.

“I don’t suppose you could grow breasts to feed him, Merlin?”

“Gaius, you know I’m not good at transforming myself. Don’t you remember the cat incident?”

Arthur didn’t knew about that incident,though he remembered having been followed by a strange black cat for a few days when Merlin had been sick last winter.

“It was you? You peed on my pillow?”

His shout upset Gwaine who started crying again.

“Arthur, we have more important matters at hand at the moment,” Percival said as Merlin rocked Gwaine to calm him.

“You’re right. So, Gaius do you know how to reverse the spell?”

“De-ageing spells aren’t reversible, Sire.”

“What?” Arthur and Percival shouted.

And Gwaine cried again.

“I think he’s hungry.” Merlin noted, strangely calm. “We need to find a wet nurse.”

“Gaius, are you saying Gwaine will stay in that state?” Arthur said .

“Oh no. De-ageing spells aren’t reversible but they wear off.If I believe what Merlin said, the sorceress wasn’t particularly powerful so I’d say it should last for a week or two:three at the maximum as she was quite angry when she threw the spell.”

Relief was apparent on Percival’s face and Arthur felt the same.

“Gaius, we still need your help. I...We need to take care of Gwaine until the spell wears off. I don’t know how to take care of a baby!” 

For the first time, Merlin seemed panicked. Immediately, Percival was by his side.

“I’ll help you like I promised.”

“Thanks, Percy,” Merlin answered with a tired smile.

“And you did really well until now, you know,” Percival said.

Merlin smiled again and Arthur was pretty sure he had blushed a little. 

“We need to make arrangements to take care of Baby Gwaine until the spell wears off. “

Of course, Gaius was there to refocus.

“I’ll ask a servant to find a wet nurse. When Baby Gwaine is fed, we’ll see what we can do.”

Arthur still couldn’t fathom what was happening but the baby was still crying softly and it made him feel uneasy.

*****

Percival watched as Merlin put the sleeping baby in the cot. Gwaine had been fed by his newly appointed nurse, though it had taken a long time for Merlin and Percival to finally put him to sleep.

As Merlin watched Gwaine with a soft smile, Percival couldn’t help but feel warmer. From the moment they had discovered the baby lying in Gwaine’s clothes in the grass, Percival had been strangely moved by the way Merlin was taking care of the baby. It seemed so natural for Merlin.

“He’s finally asleep,” Merlin murmured as he softly drew the curtain that separated the main room from the baby’s. 

Arthur had relocated them into an unoccupied suite where they would stay until Gwaine was back to normal.

“Yeah, after the last days, I hope he will make the best of his comfortable cot and let us sleep a little more.”

Merlin chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’m knackered.”

Percival followed Merlin to their room till Merlin stopped in his tracks.

“Hum, I’ll ask for a pallet.” Merlin said, watching the only bed in the room.

Percival put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder to force him to look at him. 

“Merlin, we’ve slept with only baby Gwaine between us for the past three days. I’m sure we’ll be able to share a comfy bed.”

“I…”

“Nothing. You’re worn out and I am too.We need to sleep, alright?”

Merlin nodded.

A few minutes later, they were asleep. 

****

When Percival opened his eyes, it was still dark outside. He noticed that Merlin wasn’t next to him anymore. The glimmer of a candle was coming from the baby’s room. Percival rose and walked across the floor. He found Merlin rocking Gwaine.

“I think he was afraid,“ Merlin explained. “He calmed down as soon as I took him in my arms.”

“Gwaine has always been needy.”

Merlin smiled sleepily. 

“Yeah… And of course, he started crying again when I put him down in his crib.”

“You should go back to sleep. I’ll take over.”

Percival saw that Merlin hesitated for a moment but he finally gave the baby to Percy.

“Ok.Thank you.”

“Hey, we’re in this together, don’t forget that!”

Without really thinking about it, Percival kissed Merlin’s temple. 

Merlin didn’t say anything but Percival saw him blush as he drew the curtain behind him.

****

In the end, Percival managed to put Gwaine to sleep for a few hours more until the baby needed to be fed. They called for the nurse and took advantage of the free time to wash themselves, change and get some things from their rooms as they didn’t know for how long they would have to take care of Gwaine.

As Percival went back to their new room, he found Arthur and Gaius there with Merlin. Merlin was playing peek-a-boo with Gwaine in Arthur’s arms.

For a brief moment, Percival felt like he was intruding.The way Arthur and Merlin were smiling, the ease between them… Then Merlin saw him and Percival saw how his smile changed. From relaxed and natural it became more personal, more intimate. Percy suddenly realised how he had never seen Merlin smile like that at someone else. 

Though he had no time to linger on that thought as Arthur saw him, too.

“Percival! We’ve come to see how your first night as daddies went.”

“Alright, I think Gwaine is as needy as a child as he was as an adult but we managed to sleep for a few hours so…”

They talked for a few more minutes before Arthur and Gaius left to attend to their business.

Left alone, Merlin and Percival looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Gwaine was falling asleep in Merlin’s arms. 

“We could go for a walk in the meadow behind the castle,” Percival suggested. 

“Ah, sure, why not? But we need to dress Gwaine warmly.”

Percival went to the small trunk in the next room. Some of the court members had provided baby clothes when the news of the baby’s arrival had been announced. Of course, the fact that the baby wasn’t saved from a far away village but was Gwaine had been kept secret.

Percival managed to put a warmer shirt on Gwaine without waking him. He also found a small woollen hat.

“I think it’s the first time I have to help Gwaine get dressed. I’m more used to undressing him,” Percival said as he adjusted the hat.

“What? Are you and Gwaine…”

Percival noticed Merlin’s shocked expression and became aware of what he’d implied.

“No! That’s not what I meant! But Gwaine often come back wasted so I help him. We don’t… “

“Oh, alright.” 

Merlin looked relieved. 

“Are we going?”

Percival opened the door for Merlin and they went to the meadow.

****  
In the afternoon, as Gwaine was fed and slept, Percival suggested a nap as both Merlin and him needed a little more sleep after the long trip back to Camelot and the short night.

Unsurprisingly, it was Gwaine’s cries that awoke them two hours later. They called for the nurse who explained how to change the baby and how to give him a bath.

Merlin was, once again, very natural with all this. Percival couldn’t help but watch him tenderly as he blew raspberries on Gwaine’s bare belly.

Once fed and cleaned, Gwaine was a little more energetic and they played with him until the supper.

****

The next week went on the same way with not enough sleep and too much crying. Both Percival and Merlin were completely exhausted. 

That night, Leon, seeing how tired his friends were, had offered to take care of Gwaine. At first, Merlin had hesitated.He was worried that Leon wouldn’t know how to calm Gwaine. Though Percival managed to convince him they needed to rest. As Gaius had told them, Gwaine wasn’t showing any sign of a growth spurts so it was possible it would take longer than what they had envisaged for the spell to wear off. They needed to rest.

In the end, Merlin had accepted Leon’s offer. Percival had asked the kitchen staff for a full meal and a servant to stoke the fire.

Merlin and Percy ate on the bear hide in front of the hearth. They moved to the bed to eat the honey cakes and talked about their day. Merlin told Percival about Gwaine’s shenanigans after Percival had left for a tactical meeting. Percival told Merlin about Arthur’s last plans to conquer the south of Essetir. 

Percival realised Merlin wasn’t answering anymore and felt how he had sagged against him. He looked at his friend and wasn’t surprised to find him asleep. Slowly Percival put his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and moved as to sit more comfortably against the wall. A few minutes later, he was asleep as well.

Percival opened his eyes. The sun was already illuminating the room. Merlin was still asleep in his arms so the knight didn’t move.

Merlin moaned and moved a little bit. He was awakening and Percival could help but keep looking at him. He was really cute, rubbing his face against Percival chest and struggling to open his eyes.

Percival didn’t know how Merlin was going to react but he didn’t want to move. It felt so right being so close to him like that. 

Finally, Merin awoke and looked at Percival. A few second later, he seemed to realise how close they were to each other and tried to move away but Percival put a firm hand on his hips.

“A few seconds ago, you seemed really comfortable here. Are you sure you want to move?”

Merlin’s mouth was slightly open, in surprise or in fear, Percival wasn’t sure. The smile that appeared slowly was of contentment, though.

“Yes, I was indeed very comfortable.”

Without another word, Merlin shifted a little closer and Percival put his arm around him.

They didn’t talk. Percival wasn’t sure of what to say so he opted to remain silent and enjoy the moment for as long as possible.

Which meant until Gwaine started crying a few minutes later…

*****  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yes, Merlin. Don’t worry. Arthur needs you and I’m sure I can look after Gwaine alone for a few hours.”

“You know it’s not that I don’t trust you but…”

“But you’re like a mother hen and you can stop worrying!” Percival teased. 

“I… I suppose I feel responsible for Gwaine.”

Percival could understand that. Merlin still felt responsible for what happened and that meant he wanted to make sure nothing would happen to baby Gwaine. 

His way of caring for the other before thinking about himself was one of the reason Percival was so attracted to him. Yes, Percival was finally admitting it. The deep friendship he felt for Merlin was more than that. In the years since they met for the first time, Percival had seen Merlin grow up, protecting Arthur and Camelot at the risk of his life, always putting others’ well-being before his, managing to make Arthur change his stance on magic, becoming Camelot’s Sorcerer… All this keeping his heart pure. In the past weeks, Merlin had once again demonstrated how caring he was and now Percival couldn’t fool himself anymore. He was in love with Merlin. 

“Percival? Are you alright?”

“Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.”

Merlin nodded and went to Gwaine’s crib. He caressed the baby’s cheek then went to Percy.

“See you tonight, then.”

Merlin put a small kiss on Percival’s jaw and went out.

Percival stayed immobile for a long moment, basking in the domesticity of the moment. 

*****

When Merlin came back to the room he shared with Percival and baby Gwaine, the sun had already set. He had a lot of catch up to do as he had been absent from the council meetings since his departure to Essetir’s borders.

He was tired but it felt strangely relaxing to come to the room that was his only since a few weeks. Probably because he wasn’t going to spent the evening alone like he had in the past years since his appointment as Court Sorcerer. 

Merlin heart leapt in his chest when he opened the door to find Percival and baby Gwaine asleep in front of the fire. They looked so peaceful.

Merlin let his gaze wander on Percival face. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his lips. He seemed content. Merlin couldn’t detach his gaze from that view. He has always found the brawny Knight quite alluring. The way his physical strength was balanced by his gentle heart had always made Merlin feel safe in his presence. In the past weeks, living with him, Merlin had discovered more sides of him and had loved every one. Love… Was it what he was feeling for Percival? Merlin didn’t want to dwell on that at the moment. They needed to take care of Gwaine first.

Slowly, Merlin kneeled next to Percival who was propped against the bench, surrounded in cushions and furs.

“Percy. Percy, wake up.”

Only a groan answered him.

Merlin shook him gently until his eyes finally opened.

“Merlin?” he slurred.

“You fell asleep on the floor.”

“Oh... “

Percival tried to move but stopped when baby Gwaine gurgled.

“I’ll take him.” Merlin offered, slowly taking Gwaine in his arms. He went to put him in his crib and we he went back, Percival was sitting on the bed.

“It’s quite tiring to take care of Gwaine alone.” he said, scratching his head.

“Yeah. Arthur said he doesn’t need me tomorrow. So if you want you can go train with the others.”

“I’ll see.”

Merlin went to put his sleep shirt behind the screen as he kept talking.

“So it went well?”

“Yeah, he was quite calm today. He just tried to steal the apple tart the cook prepared for us.”

“That’s Gwaine!”

They both laughed as Merlin went to bed. Percival lay next to him and sighed.

“You know, taking care of Gwaine… It reminded me of my little sister.”

“Oh.” Merlin didn’t know what to say. He knew Percival’s tragic story. Lancelot had told him about it when he had brought Percival to Camelot but Percival himself had never talked about it.

“When she was a baby, she was pretty calm and easygoing. But as soon as she learned to walk, she became uncontrollable. She always went where she shouldn’t be. My Mom always sent me to fetch her. One day, she was around five years old, I found her on the roof of the old barn. I still don’t know how she managed to climb there!”

Merlin turned to his side and looked at Percival. He was smiling but his eyes were shining.

“I loved her dearly. Flora was so sweet. I had to help my parents but I cherished every moment I could spend with her.”

Merlin saw the first tear running down Percival cheek and took his hand in a comforting gesture.

“I miss her. Everyday, I think about her. I wonder what she would look like now. She would have been 18 years old.”

A sob interrupted Percival’s story and Merlin didn’t think before taking him in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Percy.”

Percival sniffed.

“You know. I realised today that If my village hadn’t been attacked, I wouldn’t have met Lancelot and I wouldn’t have come to Camelot.“

Percival turned on his side and brushed the tears strains from his face.

“I wouldn’t have met you. So I like to think Flora is watching over me and that she’s happy I’ve met someone like you.”

“Someone like me?”

“Someone that makes me happy.”

The smile that appeared on Percival lips and the way it made Merlin’s heart flutter was all the evidences Merlin needed. It was love.

Merlin smiled as he came closer to Percival, as he felt Percy’s arm around him and as their lips met.

They fell asleep a few moments later, in a tight embrace.

*****  
Once again, it was a cry that woke Merlin and Percival up. Though, it was a very different cry. Deeper and more articulate.

“Shit! I’m stuck! Help!”

Merlin opened his eyes and realised he was still nestled against Percival chest. He freed himself from the embrace as Percival woke up, too.

“Help!’

The voice was unmistakably Gwaine’s.

Percival and Merlin stood up and went to the baby’s room only to discover a grown-up Gwaine stuck in the little wooden crib naked.

“Hey! What am I doing here? Can you help me?”

Neither Merlin nor Percival were able to help Gwaine for a few minutes as a hysterical laughter had paralysed them.

When the finally managed to extract Gwaine from the crib, they offered him some clothes and called for some breakfast to be brought before telling Gwaine the whole story.

Gwaine nearly choked on his apple juice but soon recovered and declared:

“If you’re looking for me, I’ll be at the tavern!”

“It’s not even noon,” Percival said.

“After all this, I need a drink, my friend! Whatever time it is!”

So Merlin watched Gwaine walk out of the room as Percival put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s always hard when the children leave the nest.”

Merlin laughed though he felt a little disappointed at the thought of the life he had shared with Percival in past weeks was ending.

“Hey, let’s finish this breakfast and then we will inform Arthur and Gaius.”

Merlin nodded and sat. He picked up some cherries but he had lost his appetite. He watched as Percival looked around.

“I quite liked living here. Do you think I can ask Arthur to keep the room?”

“Isn’t it a little too big for one person?”

“Merlin, I wasn’t thinking of living here alone. I was hoping Arthur couldn’t refuse giving these rooms to his Court Sorcerer and one of his most loyal Knights.” Percival took Merlin’s hand in his.

“Oh…”

“So? What do you think?”

“They are indeed very comfortable rooms.”

They shared a content smile and Percival leaned upon the table to kiss Merlin.

*****

Epilogue

A few months later

“Arthur, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course, Percy.”

“In private?” Percival asked, indicating to the castle.

Arthur nodded and they left the training grounds together. 

They went to the smaller council room and Arthur invited Percival to sit down in front of him.

“So? What would you like to talk about?”

“It’s about Merlin.”

Arthur nodded, not really surprised. He knew how close they had grown in the past months and he had also noticed Merlin’s down mood in the last few days.

“He’s not feeling well at the moment.”

Arthur nodded again, encouraging Percival to continue.

“He doesn’t want to tell me what’s bothering him. I was really worried but I think I know what’s happening.”

“Oh?”

“He misses Baby Gwaine.”

Arthur wasn’t sure he understood what Percival meant. Everybody had been relieved when the spell put on Gwaine had finally vanished, even Merlin.

“I don’t suppose you’re here to ask me to turn Gwaine into a baby again?”

“No, of course not! But you see, Merlin was really attached to the baby. He cared for him for nearly a month and Merlin barely knew his father and I’m pretty sure he wants to have children.”

Arthur frowned still not seeing what Percival was asking for.

“I… I suppose you know that Merlin and I are… like... hum… together?”

Arthur couldn’t refrain a smile seeing his Knight blush after his confession.

“I noticed, yes.”

“I… We can’t have children.”

“That’s obvious.”

Percival took a deep breath before answering.

“I want to make Merlin happy, I want to give him whatever he wants. I… I suppose you’ve heard about Lady Adalinde?”

“Yes, she arrived in Camelot a few weeks ago to seek refuge after her husband was assassinated.”

“Yes.But there is more to her story. She didn’t love her husband, it was a marriage of convenience and he beat her. She… She’s pregnant.”

“I still don’t see what I can do, Percival.”

“She told Gwen she didn’t want to keep the baby as it will remind her of her late husband. She plans to give custody of her child to Camelot. I… I thought that perhaps Merlin… Merlin and I could become the child guardians? The baby could be our ward.”

Arthur hadn’t really expected that request but, strangely, it made sense. Arthur, as everyone else, has seen how naturally Merlin had acted with baby Gwaine, how he looked at the child like it was the most precious thing in the world. He was also witness to the love Percival and Merlin seemed to share. 

If Lady Adalinde was to give custody of her child to Camelot, the infant would be raised by nurses until he was old enough to become a squire. The child would have everything he would need, apart from the love of caring parents. The love that Percival and Merlin would, without doubt, provide. 

“I’ll talk to Lady Adalinde. If she confirms her wish to abandon her child, I’ll grant you and Merlin his custody.”

“Oh. Arthur,Sire. Thank you… Thank you so much.”

“You don’t have to thank me. My duty is to make the people of Camelot happy and with this decision, I’ll make at least four people happy.”

*****

Percival watched as Merlin put Aenor in her cot. She had been with them for three weeks and each day, Percival had marveled at how happy Merlin looked and how fulfilling his new role as a dad was. 

Seeing that little baby had reminded him of his little sister, of the years of happiness he had shared with his family. It had filled him with nostalgia but Merlin’s presence at his side had helped him not to let it become sadness. 

Every day, Percival felt more and more happy (and more and more tired but that was forgotten each time Aenor opened her eyes or held his finger). He knew Merlin felt the same way. 

Percival smiled, thinking that, in a way, in owned his happiness to Gwaine’s inability to hold his tongue.

“Why are you smiling?” Merlin asked as he joined Percival outside the baby’s room.

“That if Gwaine had shut his mouth we wouldn’t be there, together with Aenor.”

Merlin came closer and Percival took him in his arms. 

“Are you saying we need to thank him?”

“I suppose we should.”

“He could be Aenor’s best uncle?”

In a way, he was already. He had been the one to gift them the beautifully carved cot.

“I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to teach her a lot of naughty tricks.”

“Probably!” Merlin answered, laughing.

They exchanged a smile and a tender look.

“I love you, you know.” 

“I know, and I love you too!”, Percival answered before kissing Merlin and hoping Aenor would sleep for a few hours to let him enjoy some time with his lover.


End file.
